These Maruaders
by MimiMini
Summary: What happens when Sirius is in love, Remus is oblivious and James gets confused? Throw in the whomping willow & Snape and your almost there! Is better I hope than it appears! Slow in updates, be warned.
1. In the beginning all was well

These Marauder's

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<br>**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters!

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong> there isRemus/Sirius SLASH!

If you don't like this, then this story is not for you.

For everyone else however...Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Sirius POV

I don't know what to do. I'm in love. That's right,Love. Blacks don't fall in love, I just don't. These romantic mushy feelings belong to my best mate James Potter, romantic extraordinaire known by all. There is also the fact of WHO I am in love with; this is causing me to become quite scared. For starters the she you are all expecting is not a she, but a he! Yes, he! One of my best friends to be honest! He goes by the marvellous name of Remus. Remus John Lupin. I don't know how to act around him anymore, ever since I figured how I felt a few weeks ago.

Curse my so-called-best friend James Potter! He just had to leave to have another extravagant attempt at wooing the famous Lilly Evans, and Peter, well he's scarpered of to the kitchens again hasn't he. Leaving me left here all alone by the lake, with Remus. I mean, here I am sat next to him, in the perfect possition where I can see the sunlight reflecting softly of his beautiful golden hair, shimmering you could say. Oh sweet Merlin, he's stretching! His shirt riding up his lean muscles, only slightly showing of that tanned chest, I gulp, trying to steady my already racing heart. This is not good for me, just how many times have I dreamed touching that chest, hearing him moan, moan my name… NO! Stop! I mustn't think that, not now! As I feel myself blush, I glance at his face briefly, only to see that his eyes have fluttered shut as he lies back into the grass. Good, I sigh in relief, he hasn't noticed me staring, and that would be awkward. My breathe hitches, as I realise his shirt is still open slightly, enabling me full view of his chest as it softly moves up and down with each breath. I allow my eyes to wonder his delicate figure; he is like a piece of art. His well defined chest is covered in these beastly scars, a constant reminder of what he is.

Anger boils in my gut as I remember what happened to him long ago, what still and will forever happen each and every full-moon. He doesn't deserve this. Remus is such a kind, caring, smart, funny, shy and beautiful person. Every time he smiles, the world feels perfect; every touch sends shivers down my spine and his laugh sends me into pure bliss. I fell for him and hell I fell hard. I love the way he says my name his own special way, how he smiles when I say something funny, but when he laughs, oh, it feels like a gift, a gift from the highest of all. Oh Merlin! Why must he be so… so perfect? My eyes trace his strong jaw line and end on his lips, oh those soft kissable lips. Why must he tempt me so? It would be so easy to bend down and claim them for my own, to taste them finally. But no, I cannot. He would hate me. He's straight for Merlin's sake! It would ruin everything, so this I will keep quiet, I must keep quiet. For his sake, for the sake of our friendship. I sigh again, slowly drifting out of my day-dreams and back into reality. Only to find these gorgeous hazel eyes focused on my face. Shit. He's looking at me funnily, he must have noticed.

'Sirius?'

His soft voice calls out, filled with slight concern.

'Pads? Are you okay?'

Dam it, not my nickname! I look away quickly, mumbling something as I do so.

'Sirius, your all red, you're not ill are you?'Oh no, I still look away. What do I say? I start to panic, how can I explain to my perfectly straight friend why I was looking at him as I was?

'I-I'm fine Remus! Honestly! You worry too much!' I get out, hoping I sound as I normally do.

He doesn't appear too convinced however as he moves closer to me, mouth open to speak, but I'm saved the trouble of answering anymore dangerous questions when James Potter comes over sullenly.

'She rejected me! Again!'

I feel a slight smile tug on my lips. Ahhh how relieved I feel hearing his daily complaints!

'Well, my dearest James, how did you attempt to woo her heart this time?' I asked, putting on a mock voice of concern. 'You haven't charmed your broom to shoot stars out the end and write 'My sweetest Lily Flower! You are a radiant goddess oh my love for you will never die, unlike these stars up in the sky. Yet if you continue to deny my love, I shall follow you like a mourning dove'in the sky again have you? I mean we all know how sappy your poetry can be at times'

'No! I didn't! You know how well that ended pads! No, I just simply asked her to go on one date, to give me a chance; I even gave her roses this time!'

James looks devastated; Remus and I briefly glance at one another, and begin our cheer-up James pep-talk.

'Ahhh James, she'll come around! You're amazing!' I begin.

'Fabulous even'

'stunning'

'Kind-hearted'

'Funny'

'Charming'

'Witty'

'Extremely loyal'

'A true friend'

'A true marauder'

And with that said, Remus and I both stood and frog-marched James towards the school.


	2. Detention and food?

_**disclaimer:**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there isRemus/Sirius SLASH!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

James' POV

After yet another long day at Hogwarts where I was once again rejected by the love of my life, the elegant Lily Evans, otherwise known as Lily Flower, I am simply exhausted!

I mean, after being frog-marched to lessons by two simply ridiculous friends Sirius and Remus I just want to sleep. We are currently in our dorm room; well two of us are, Peter's actually not here, he's rarely around anymore. Probably of in the Kitchens again or with his Hufflepuff girlfriend, Hannah, knowing him. Meanwhile Remus is reading 'Hogwarts, A History' again. How can you possibly want to read that? Well that's Remus for you. Either way it's just me and Remus now, as Sirius had gone and gotten himself detention.

Sirius was sat next to Remus just a while ago, being a bother. According to Remus he was anyway, yet in Sirius' eyes I saw something, something I knew only too well.

Sirius is in love.

I just know it, the way he looks at Remus at times it is plain to see. Everyone seems to know expect for the one that matters, Remus. I just wish Sirius would to trust me to tell me, it's been months since I noticed that he was acting strange, well okay stranger than usual. I mean honestly, he's been acting like a love sick puppy! Soon I'm going to have to take things into my own hands, I just know it. I mean I saw how he was acting by the lake earlier today as well! Remus must be really oblivious right now, or perhaps just acting so.

Why did Sirius get detention? On the full moon as well! He just had to upset McGonagall didn't he? Honestly, we won't be able to le Mooney out of the shack tonight, not me and Pete alone. You see as Pads is the fastest out of us three he can keep up with Mooney, keep in check. I'm the strongest so my main job is to stop him hurting himself, whilst Wormtail is the smallest, being a rat after, is able to stop the whomping willow from moving, allowing us access.

'It's time' Remus suddenly spoke out. Merlin that scared me!

'What? Oh right, well lets go down, Peter is probably down there waiting' I replied

'Yeah… let's go' said Remus glumly.

Stupid Sirius! I hope you suffer in detention! Honestly! What is Sirius up to this very moment? I thought as we got up and headed out to the night.

* * *

><p>Sirius' POV<p>

I hate detention. Seriously! Of all the nights it had to be on, tonight? It's the full moon tonight! I hope McGonagall lets me leave soon; I need to be there for Remus. It's been two hours since it began! He should be transforming soon. Dam you McGonagall! Must you make me suffer so?

My stomach growled loudly through the room I'm just so hungry! I didn't eat at dinner. None of us did, I think, except perhaps Peter, we were too busy planning our next prank, well we were until James saw his 'Lily Flower' and gallivanted off to her leaving me alone with Remus. Well as you can guess I was no longer in the planning mood, what with him there, next to me without a care in the world.

I had originally planned to go to the kitchens before we had to go help Mooney, but no can do, stupid detention! This sucks!

Of all the jobs she could make me do, she's making me clean the dungeons. The dungeons! Seriously! It is freezing down here and near the Slytherin's house as well no doubt! I just want this to be over and done with already!

'H-hello, um Professor McGonagall?'

Hmm? I look up from the cupboard I'm supposed to be cleaning to see a small first year Ravenclaw stood at the door looking nervous and upset, covered in green slime, causing her blonde hair to stick to her face in a sticky mess. Poor girl, her name was Jade if I remember correctly.

McGonagall looked up from her work, and observed the young girl for a moment.

'Peeves?'

'Yes, t-that's right Miss'

I saw McGonagall sigh before swiftly standing up and heading to the door, doing so she turned to me and stated 'Mr Black you are no longer required here, but I do believe you complained of hunger earlier so-' she then waved her wand and a flask of Pumpkin juice and a plate of ham sandwiches appeared on the desk before me. 'huh?'I asked, confused. She doesn't normally do this, but I shrugged it off as my stomach growled out loud. Whatever. I dove towards the food almost immediately.

'Mr Black, once you are finished, do return to you dorm room at once. No trouble-making you hear, don't break my trust now. Understood?'

I nodded vaguely, my mouth already stuffed full of food.

'Very well then, lead the way Miss O'Hanlon.'

With this she turned and abruptly left the dungeons, following after the Ravenclaw first year.

By the time her footsteps had faded off into the distance I had already emptied the plate three times. What can I say I'm hungry! Once I ate plenty I reached for the pumpkin juice and began to drink.


	3. Mistakes and Snape

_**A/N**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there isRemus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. <strong>

So sorry for the late update!

I keep procrastinating! (I used a big word! Hehe! :D) But I am really sorry! :'( I will try to keep the updates coming faster, I have no school at the moment anyway so I SHOULD be updating :)

Either way please enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Sirius's POV

I drank swiftly, not noticing the slightly peculiar taste, wishing to get out and hurry to Remus's side and also help James, of course. He cannot handle Remus all alone, for I do not know if Pete is there with him or not. He had better be there. Or else.

I quickly stood and left the cold dungeons at a fast pace not wishing to be useless to the others for a moment longer. As I ran around a corner I ran straight into a dark figure, causing us both to fall to the ground with a clatter.

I looked up and to my disgust I saw him. He had greasy black hair, limply hanging just below his pale chin, dark black eyes void of emotion were just above a long, twisted nose. Severus Snape. Just fantastic.

'Watch where you're heading Snivilus!' I yelped out in disgust as I quickly stood to my feet, brushing myself down as I did so.

'…I could say the same to you Black, where you going at this time anyway? Off to pull another ridiculous prank again?' replied Snape, loathing was evident in his voice, as he mimicked my actions.

'Ha! No actually, not this time. If you must know I just served detention with our dearest Minnie. I'm going to the whomping willow now to meet with James and Remus.'

'Oh, really now, what for?' his voice held a slight amount of curiosity, hidden below his cool facade.

'You would just love to know Snivel, it's to help Remy, all you need to do is hit the tree trunk at a knob just above the ground and a passage opens to Hogsmeade, it's quite simply really once you know how … fuck…'

'Hmm, oh really now…'

With that Snape turned on his heel and seemingly vanished around the corner, in the direction of the school grounds, leaving me stood rooted to the spot suddenly panicking, _WHAT. THE. BLOODY. HELL. DID. I. JUST. DO? _'… Shit…!' I mumbled quietly before I literally sprinted off to the grounds, using every single known shortcut possible, hoping to get there in time. I had to!

Turning the final corner, through a tapestry of some crest or another I spotted James at the end of the corridor. Glancing out the window I could just see the faint outline of the tree, and a dark shape slowly making its way towards it. I hastened my pace, if possible, and reached out at James, grabbed at his shoulders and turned him to face me.

'Whoa! Oh hey Pads-'

'J-james! James! H-he knows! HE knows!'I practically breathed out, gasping for air shaking James vigorously.

'What are you talking about?' James asked clearly with confusion evident in his voice.

'S-Snape, he knows about the passage, how to get in. He knows! He's on his way there NOW!' I replied shakily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

sorry it's so short, but I wrote the next chapter straight after this, I wanted a cliffy of some sort, next chap up very soon I promise :)


	4. Punches and discoveries

_**A/N**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there isRemus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

I hate just waiting here, but Moons told me to keep an eye out and wait for either Wormy or Pads to come out here before going down through the whomping willow to meet Mooney as Prongs. I bet Sirius' detention is over by now, must be!

Just as I was considering heading down to the shrieking shack I felt my shoulders being grabbed and shook as my body was pulled around suddenly, only to see Sirius' face panting desperately in front of me.

'Whoa! Oh hey Pads-'

'J-james! James! H-he knows! HE knows!' He practically breathed out, gasping for air shaking me vigorously.

Huh? I thought, what the heck is he on about?

'What are you talking about?' I asked confusion evident in my voice.

'S-Snape, he knows about the passage, how to get in. He knows! He's on his way there NOW!'

'B-but how?'

'… I told him…'

'YOU TOLD HIM? HOW COULD YOU! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US- NO- REMUS LIKE THAT? HOW COULD YOU BREAK OUR TRUST? I thought you lov- HOW DARE YOU!'

'B-but yo-'

BAM! I punched Sirius right in the face, leaving him to collapse on the floor in a slight daze; I turned and ran as though my life depended on it to the whomping willow. Oh sweet Merlin! What the hell was Sirius thinking? I thought he loved Remus, but I must have been mistaken. How long has he been planning this for, that traitor! I stopped as I reached the tree, only momentarily, to get to the opening safely, before speeding down the small narrow passageway, not stopping until I saw Snape, near the exit motionless.

I moved cautiously forward, until I was stood just behind him and saw what caused him to freeze. It was Mooney. The werewolf was crouched low, but turned its head slowly, as though just noticing us. A loud howl suddenly erupted from its throat, causing me to jump into action. Instantly I grabbed onto Snape's arm and dragged him out fast, not letting go until we were far from the Willow and the passage beneath.

I collapsed onto the floor, panting for breathe, yet still managed to look up and see Snape's face. It was plastered with a look of pure terror. I noticed he was muttering words under his breath at great speed, but he was too quiet for me to hear what was said.

All of a sudden I heard a sound of soft footprints coming from behind me, I carefully turned my head and saw, to my shock Professor Dumbledore stood there, a look of sadness etched on his kind old face.

'Severus, follow me at once and Mr Potter… head to your dorm room at once please.' He spoke calmly.

I hesitated, does he know already? How?

'Mr Potter, to your dorm please' He repeated, looking directly at me.

I nodded my head and quickly made my way through the corridors up to Gryfindor tower, with one thing on my mind. Poor Remus.


	5. The pain begins

_**A/N**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoy :D

Sirius' POV

BAM!

I felt myself fall to ground, my hands instantly clutching at my face and nose. It was must have been broken, there was so much blood. I more heard than saw James run out towards the willow, I shakily stood up slowly, unsure of what I should do. After a few moments I heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind me, still clutching my face I turned around and saw to my surprise Dumbledore. He was walking towards me, his pace seemed to quicken slightly, perhaps due to seeing me stood there, either way he drew out his wand from deep within his purple robes. Pointing it towards my face he murmured something under his breath. It must have been a healing spell as I felt a slight twinge from my nose as it seemed to fix itself.

'Professor! Umm… thanks…' I said, unsure of what to do.

'Hello, Mr Black. What have been up to this fine evening to acquire such an injury?' His blue eyes sparkled slightly with what may well have been hidden mischief.

'Umm… well… you see I… Snape …James…' I stuttered out, careful to avoid his eyes.

'hmm?'

'It's all my fault! I told him sir! Snape! About the willows entrance! And then James knew I told him, he punched me and ran after Snape, he was heading to the willow, I don't know what to do, but Remus! Snape must know by now! Oh Merlin what have I done?' I blurted out extremely fast straight to Dumbledore's beard. I could not dare to look in his eyes. I heard him sigh.

'My Office. Now. Sugar quill is the password.' With that said, Dumbledore headed straight out into the schools dark grounds, not looking back to me.

I turned around, numb, and slowly made my way up the corridor to Dumbledore's gargoyles. The statues seemed to be looking at me coldly, as though they knew what I had done. After whispering 'Sugar quill' almost inaudibly I waited for the stone staircase to come before slowly making my assent to my doom. I was going to be expelled, I just know it. I'll be sent to that house, and then everyone will hear and believe me to be just like my rotten family. Dark, evil and traitorous. I felt myself shiver. Whatever happens I deserve it. Now Remus won't even look at me, I just know it… and what was that James had said?

'_'… I told him…' 'YOU TOLD HIM? HOW COULD YOU! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US- NO- REMUS LIKE THAT? HOW COULD YOU BREAK OUR TRUST? I thought you lov- HOW DARE YOU!''_

That's right, I betrayed them. Remus. How could I?

''_I thought you lov-' '_

Wait. What? Did James figure out that I loved Remus?

''_I thought you lov-' '_

I thought you loved him.

That's what he was going to say.

Now I bet he thinks the opposite, that I hate, no, despise him. What he is. Everything.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I stepped out slowly and walked into Dumbledore's office. It was dark, yet silver light seemed to be glowing from all the different ornaments and contraptions he has around the place, a single chair stood out to me. The wood was dark, black almost. Just how I felt. I silently made my way over to the chair and sat, waiting for the inevitable to happen. I felt my heart tighten painfully as I allowed a single tear to fall down my cheek.


	6. Pain

_**A/N**_

_**I am soo sorry for the late updates! Truly I am. I have been on holiday, without my laptop so I couldn't write then, also I will be starting sixth form and I have been busy preparing. Sorry! :(**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoy :D

Remus' POV

I woke up to a feeling of intense agony. My body ached from the recent transformation, leaving me to feel both physically and emotionally exhausted as always. I could feel new cut and bite wounds, soaked with fresh blood, littering my entire body, save my face. Groaning I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, only to notice that I was alone. No James, Peter or Sirius by my side as they would have normally been. Just me, alone in this dilapidated shack, left to suffer. Wincing slightly, I reached out to collect my wand from the far corner; preparing to cast some healing charms on myself that Madam Pomfrey taught me to use so I can fix some of the more severe injuries swiftly before she came down from the school to help me.

Whilst muttering under my breath the healing charm I was so used to using, I began to think. Where were the others, James should have been here, as should Peter. They had no reason that I knew of to be gone, perhaps they didn't want to come anymore, and James did seem out of it earlier after all. As for Sirius, well he had detention didn't he, but it should have ending in time, they have always done so before. It hurts thinking about Sirius not being here, far more than it does for James and Peter, but why? He's just a friend right, just like James and Peter are.

I slowly put my wand back by my side, wincing slightly as I had finished healing my most concerning injuries. I shook my head slightly to clear up these confusing thoughts, I'll soon find out why they did not come later today anyway. For now I just need to sit and wait until Madam Pomfrey can come down and help me up to the hospital wing.

With this thought in mind, I wasn't surprised to see her enter carefully through the slightly broken door, her wand at the ready.

'Well then, are you ready to come up to the school now?'She swiftly said as she healed some more of my injuries. I nodded once in response. She looked at me, with pity in her eyes.

'this looks worse than last time, anything you need to tell me? Anything troubling you, any problems?' She asked, carefully.

'…No, nothing that I can think of' I managed to croak out. I knew my injuries why were worse; normally my friends would stop me from hurting myself as much. Normally.

Sirius' POV

I looked up from my dark and sombre thoughts as I heard Dumbledore's door slowly creak open, to only see Snape slowly step through followed by the headmaster. Well this is it. My time has come. Goodbye Hogwarts, James, Peter and Remus. It was fun Hogwarts, a laugh, like my best friend, through thick and thin, though it's for the best, I know it. Who could have thought that I would, somehow, someday would have to say goodbye like this. As a betrayal, a hurtful, trust breaking, friendship ending betrayal. I just want this to be over and done with already.


	7. cold thoughts and revelations

_**A/N**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT'S 2012! Bit late I know but…. XD I am so sorry for the late update, I am in 6**__**th**__** form and have LOADS of work to do…. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Also I have suffered from the terrible curse of Writer's Block….. Enjoy!**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoy :D

Sirius' POV

I saw Professor Dumbledore slowly make his way to his desk, while Snape was stood close to the door, glaring at me with his void-like black eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone, not to see the anger and hatred that is obviously going to be there. I know that I have been in trouble before, but that was harmless, mostly, I mean Dumbledore didn't really seem angry. I have never seen him angry before, but I guess there is a first time for everything right?

I heard Dumbledore sigh; my eyes flickered up, just for a moment, only to see the twinkling light in his eyes gone. He looked emotionless. I felt myself shiver, this was horrible, and Dumbledore did not seem to be caring in this moment, just blank and cold.

'Explain to me what happened' these words were the first to pierce the silence; Dumbledore's voice seemed distant, yet serious.

My mind went blank. Explain? I don't understand it all myself, I really don't quite know what to say…

'It's obvious isn't it? He tried to kill me! He wants that, that monster to kill me! He and that Potter must have planned it. He-' Snape practically spat out, anger and disgust clear in his voice.

'Severus, calm down' Dumbledore gently spoke. 'I wish for you to keep this a secret. Think carefully, nothing has ever happened due to Remus's condition. Promise me this.'

'Professor! You cannot be serious! He's - '

'He is a Pupil at this establishment and I would like to keep it this way, your word Mr Snape'

'… I… fine. Okay. I won't tell anyone…' Snape grumbled angrily.

'Then it is settled, you may go back to your common room at once' Dumbledore replied softly.

Without a word, Snape slowly made his way out of the Office, stopping only once to shoot me a look of pure loathing I had never seen in his eyes before. Flinching, I looked at Dumbledore as I heard him say these fatal words.

'Explain yourself'

James' POV

'Loyalty' How ironic I thought, as I murmured the password to the fat Lady, before entering the Gryffindor Common room. What exactly am I supposed to do now? This is just great isn't it? Snape knows now, because Sirius, my so-called brother/best friend betrayed us all. He's just like his family. But is he really? I thought. He's different to the Blacks; he is a Gryffindor after all. Yet he is a Black, he does still have some of their characteristics no matter how much he denies. He must have given in to them; they are his family after all, so how could I trust him? I don't know. I'm just so confused. How could he betray us all?

But first, how the hell do I tell Remus? How can I tell him Snape knows his secret, no thanks to Sirius at that?

I'll tell him tomorrow when I see him next; he's probably too tired at the moment, due to the full moon.

I will tell him. I must.

Peter's POV

'I-I did it' I stuttered out, to afraid to look at his face.

'Good that mangy mutt will soon be ready to face reality' He spoke out quietly. 'All we need to do now is wait'


	8. The Punishment

_**A/N**_

_**I feel as these chapters are getting shorter and shorter as time goes by, sorry for that! I have just noticed and felt the need to apologise, please don't hate me! XD**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoy! :D

Chapter 8

Sirius' POV

There was a painful silence after I explained what happened, and how I didn't know why it happened, why I said anything. Then I heard a deep breath, which I took to be Dumbledore calming himself down after shouting at me, demanding answers. I have never felt so disgusted at myself before.

'You are to be suspended for a week.'

I froze. I knew I was expecting it, but I had some hope Dumbledore wouldn't go that far, who am I kidding? I endangered Remus' secret and Snape's life for Merlin's sake! I should really be grateful it's just a week I have to be there. In that house. Yes, I've been suspended. I have to go 'home' for a week. I didn't bother to argue, I know I deserve this punishment. I can't look at him anymore; I can't see the anger and sorrow in his eyes. I have never seen Dumbledore so angry before, I'm glad I haven't.

He told me to leave tomorrow, early to avoid painful questions from other students, therefore I'll have no chance to apologise until I return.

'Mr Black' I winced as my last name reminded me painfully of where I shall be spending next week.

I looked up slightly and regretted instantly. He had lost his sparkle from his eyes, making him look extremely tired and old.

'You will be collected at 7:00 tomorrow morning just outside the school. Your family-' I winced again 'Have been told of your suspension, but not the reason.' He reminded me. 'Go to your common room now. Get some sleep.' His voice was hard to hear, it was horrible to hear him so disappointed and angry.

I nodded once and left the office in silence.

Walking through the school, my mind fell further into guilt and depression. I still don't understand why I betrayed them like that. What was I thinking? I am really going to hate this week at home. I can't even tell them why I've been suspended, not that I would dare. I bet they would be happy with me if they found out. I'm not planning on telling them, I will not give them the satisfaction. I will take the punishment.

I didn't realise I had reached the common room, until I noticed the fat lady starring down at me.

'Well, are you going to just stand there all night?'she complained.

'Loyalty' I winced as I mumbled the password almost inaudible. I climbed slowly into the common room which was, expectedly empty. I sighed, close to tears. 'loyalty' I repeated, well I don't have that any more do I? Silently I made my way up to my shared room and froze; I didn't want to enter there. I gulped, and sucking up my Gryffindor courage I carefully opened the door only to see the two occupants fast asleep. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to face them just yet. For once glad Remus wasn't in the room I quickly packed my trunk and took it back down into the common room. I dare not leave anything back 'home' if I can help it, who knows what would happen to it?

Placing my trunk by the sofa, I lie down and feel into a restless sleep filled with dreams of Remus. As a wolf charging at me, with James, Peter and Snape pointing and laughing at me from the branches of the whomping Willow.


	9. The morning after

_**A/N**_

_**Guess what! It's the third chapter in a row! I'm on a roll now! XD Take this as my apology for such late updates before, and possibly to come ;)**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoy! :D

Chapter 9

Sirius' POV

I woke at 6:30 the next day. I didn't get much sleep at all; I kept having terrible dreams, all revolving around the same subject, Remus. I thought about what happened last night and regretted it instantly. I hate myself, I'm a monster. They all hate me, I just know it. Who could blame them? Remus… will he ever look at me the same again. It hurt even more than ever thinking about him. If there was even a slight possibility of my feelings being returned, that's gone now. I doubt he would even want to be my friend, let alone…well you know.

With these thoughts in mind I decided to go straight down to the meeting place, stopping only briefly at the Kitchens, in which to my surprise shown the house elves awake and starting on breakfast. I took some toast and some pumpkin juice from them, knowing I had to eat something to prepare me for my torment.

Walking through the still silent halls I started to think what exactly was to happen to be at home. Would it be the usual treatment, or worse? Shuddering at the thought, I turned the corner, heading out of the school now, only to see reality hit me in the face, and it hit hard.

There in front of me stood, both my mother and father, dressed in long emerald green robes, silent. Next to them I saw Professor Dumbledore, dressed in his usual long Purple robes with golden stars lining the ends, with a particularly grim expression on his face.

Well here it is my doom. Goodbye Hogwarts I thought as I walked towards my so-called family.

James' POV

I woke with a start at 7:05, with a strange feeling of unease. I looked around me and saw two bed's empty, not one. Confused I looked around a bit more, until I remembered last night's events. I froze as the memories flickered by in my head. Sirius betrayed us, all of us. Looking around I noticed his trunk was gone; I winced slightly as I thought of what his punishment would be. He was suspended. Serves him right I thought, after what he did, he deserves to go to that house. That is the worst possible punishment for him I thought.

Sighing, I wondered if Remus was up yet. I wanted to be there for him when he found out. He is my best friend after all. Not even attempting the impossible task of waking Peter I got dressed in my own clothes (It was a Saturday after all) and started out towards the Hospital wing.

In my mind I kept rehearsing what I should say, how I should explain to Remus what just happened. None of them sounded promising. Sighing again I slowly entered the wing, only to see Dumbledore stood by Remus' bedside, pity and sadness clear in his eyes. I then noticed Remus move slightly, as though just waking up; carefully I made my presence known to Dumbledore who did no more than beckon me forwards. Just as I reached the bed I saw Remus' eyes open, look around startled in confusion, taking in Dumbledore's sad expression and my own.

'What's wrong?' he quietly asked.

I gulped; glad Dumbledore was there to help explain.


	10. Grimmauld Place and being told

_**A/N**_

_**... And bring on number four! This is pretty rare for you guys, getting four updates in two days, count yourselves lucky! So please repay me kindly with some reviews XD please? I like reviews :) I'll give you cookies!1**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoy! :D

Chapter 10

Remus' POV

Blinking slightly, I woke up and saw to my great confusion Dumbledore and James standing by my bed at, I turned my head to the clock on the wall momentarily, 7:15 in the morning!

I immediately knew something was wrong looking at their faces, both reflecting sadness, and in James case slight hurt and anger. Confused I asked a question, which made James stiffen greatly.

'What's wrong?'

There was a silence, which seemed, to me to drag on for eternity. Looking around I saw Sirius for a change wasn't here. Feeling disappoint in my chest I asked where he was. With my question I noticed James eyes flare in anger, which swiftly changed into pity.

Alarmed I sat up, ignoring the slight pain in my body.

'Has something happened? Did I bite someone? Did I-' I spoke out swiftly panicky, before being cut off by the professor.

'Calm down Remus, unfortunately I have some painful news for you and no you have harmed no one' he added swiftly noticing my fearful gaze.

'I need you to listen carefully, what I have to tell may be understandably difficult, but please refrain from speaking until I have finished'

I nodded, to shaken up to answer, oh Merlin, what happened, and what does Sirius have to do with it?

I sat there in horror and disbelieve as I heard Dumbledore, and James at times, explain to me events that occurred last night, how Sirius told Snape, how Snape saw me. Everything.

I was frozen, how could this happen? I felt a sudden anger fill me, one I had never felt in my whole life, apart from when I learnt who it was that gave me this 'curse'.

Sirius' POV

(15 minutes ago)

Everyone was silent. My parents were looking at me in disgust whereas Dumbledore was much harder to read. It felt as though we stood there for hours, whilst only seconds passed, Dumbledore was the first to speak.

'As you can see, both Mr and Mrs Black are here to escort you home, it seems they didn't want you to make any… detours. I have arranged for you to take a port key to your home.'All this was spoken emotionless, as he held up a black pot I had not noticed before.

'If you are quite ready, this shall leave the moment all three of you touch it'

I gulped at the words, 'no detours'. They knew me well. I then realised they would keep a much closer eye on me this week, or else have Kreacher see to it that I stayed in that god-forsaken house.

I reached out one hand, sure to keep tight hold of my trunk in the other, and grasped the handle. I looked up to see my 'parents' do the same. Turning my head the last image I saw was Dumbledore stood there, sadness etched on his old face.

The feeling of being pulled came over me instantaneously, and moments later I found myself in the dark hallway of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Both my mother and father were glaring down at me maliciously, wands grasped in the hands. Pulling myself together I steeling myself for what I knew would soon come.


	11. Day one

_**A/N**_

_**... Hello there! Once again I apologise for the late update! *sighs* I know, I know! Once again I ask your forgiveness and enjoy this chapter! XD**_

_**By the way, I included the times and days, e.g. day 1 is the first day of Sirius's Punishment; day 2 the second, and so on, so, hopefully, this make things easier for you all to follow and understand :)**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoys! :D

_**Chapter 11**_

James' POV

(7:45am Day 1)

I entered our dorm room followed by Remus, hoping not to run into Sirius, Dumbledore did not actually tell us what was happening to him next. I know I should hate him for breaking Remus' trust and the marauders' code, but, I hope he's not expelled. As I glanced at Remus I was surprised to see that he had put up a calm façade. Then I realised that he has put up all his barriers again from 1st year; I know he won't forgive Sirius for a long time, if ever. He freaked out when he knew we discovered his secret, we final had broken these barriers completely, but know there back up again. Dam you Sirius! Dam you to hell!

Looking around I noticed something was missing; the room was slightly cleaner than usual. Confused I looked around until I heard Remus mutter in bitter tone 'So he's gone then.' I directed my gaze towards Sirius' bed and noticed his trunk and belongings were gone.

'Must have been suspended' I replied.

'… Should be expelled…'

'…'

'…'

There was silence for a while until I voiced my opinion again.

'… Why do you think that?'

'WHY? WHY? HE EXPOSED MY SECRET FOR STARTERS!' Remus shouted out, making me jump and look to him in surprise. I hadn't seen Remus like this since; well I had never seen him like this ever before. 'THREATENED THE LIFE OF ANOTHER STUDENT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY NO ONE ELSE WAS THERE? DUMBLEDORE HAD BETTER… he had better… he…'

'…Dumbledore wouldn't expel him… you know that'

'…'

'Dumbledore see's the best in everyone; he'll give him another chance.'

I heard Remus sigh deeply, 'I know… I know… but… Sirius doesn't deserve it. He's just like his family.'

I froze, was he really though, I had thought just like this before. But Sirius was fun! Crazy, but harmless. Normally he was anyway.

'Do you really mean that?' I asked, for once afraid of the answer I may receive.

Sirius' POV

(10:30pm Day 1)

Entering my room slowly I wished I was back at Hogwarts, back at my real home. Wincing slightly I lay down on my bed, acutely aware of the portrait's watching my hidden beneath a sleepy façade. I knew it. They would never give me a moment alone in this house. They never have, not since year 1 in Hogwarts when I became the first Black to become a Gryffindor. Thinking back on it, this punishment was not quite as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, I am used to what my parents do to me, in fact most of the time its worse. When I became Gryffindor, now that was punishment. Honestly, I am surprised I am not in Saint Mungo's for being driven insane from the pain I had received back then.

Staring up at the ceiling, I wished I had received more pain today, I already feel awful enough. I deserve more pain! I mean, I betrayed my friends, risked a student's (Snape's) life and Remus' secret! Curling into myself, I felt myself drift off into what I knew would be an uneasy sleep. My last conscious thought was Remus' face looking at me with complete hatred and disgust.


	12. The Epithany

_**A/N**_

_**Hi, soo sorry for no updated. I blame the A level exams (please believe me, I am not simply procrastinating! Honest!)**_

_**By the way, I included the times and days, e.g. day 1 is the first day of Sirius's Punishment; day 2 the second, and so on, so, hopefully, this make things easier for you all to follow and understand :)**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoys! :D

_**Chapter 12**_

Sirius's POV

(1:20 pm Day 3)

Finally I have a chance to relax; my so called parents have gone out to the Malfoy Manor for a party and will not be retuning until much later. I managed to distract Kreacher by sending him out to get food supplies; hypothetically, he should be gone for at least an hour. So in the end I am left to wallow in self-pity. My parents are attempting to brainwash me, back to the pureblood's way of thinking. I don't want to give in; go back to that medieval way of thinking. Though I feel I am changing. I did betray them after all. I feel like I am turning into a monster, a disgusting and hateful monster that cannot be trusted.

Up in my room I lay on my scarlet bed, for once wishing that the colour was inexistent. Perhaps my family were right; I am a monster, I mean even my subconscious makes me betray Remus, so that really must be what I want to do.

I am just like my family.

Dirty. Dishonest. Discriminating. Hated and pure-blooded to the very core.

I do not deserve to have these colours. Not the colours that symbolise courage, bravery and loyalty. Sighing I lifted myself up and looked around. There on the wall was a photo taken on the final day of term last year, just before leaving for the Hogwarts express. We were all standing there, arm in arm, laughing at a joke either James or I said. I forget the details. From the left stood Moon- I mean Remus, James, myself and Peter. I tried to take it down before remembering the permanent sticking charm I had cast on it as soon as I could.

Sighing once again, I wished for the thousandth time that time could be re-written. I wanted to stop myself from saying these things. But is it not better this way, I found out what I am really like. Even if they did forgive me, I would not. Not ever. I would not look at Remus in the same way ever again. I would make sure of that. I do not want to risk getting close to him _that _way again.

I will make sure of that.

Starting my following my parents' advice.

Make them not want to forgive me.


	13. To forgive or to not forgive

_**A/N**_

_**Hi, here is the next chapter, a gift to earn your forgiveness for the long wait XD**_

_**By the way, I included the times and days, e.g. day 1 is the first day of Sirius's Punishment; day 2 the second, and so on, so, hopefully, this make things easier for you all to follow and understand :)**_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

**WARNING** there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing!

Either way please enjoys! :D

_**Chapter 13**_

Remus' POV

(4:1pm Day 3)

Sighing I walked up to the common room, along with James. I thought about what he said. These past three days have been strangely quiet. It took me a while to notice, but without him around James has no one to make idiotic jokes with. There is much less laughter around. James wants me to forgive him. I do not know about Peter though he seems quieter than normal. I guess his actions have affected us all. In class we have had awkward questions, which we managed to worm out of, but for how much longer. People are suspecting a prank went too far, but see no signs of anything odd. I have heard many theories, each one painfully reminds me of the truth, as well as the fact Snape loathes all of now, even more than previously.

However these days have given me the chance to calm down greatly. I no longer feel anger, just confusion and sadness. I wish this did not happen. I want my friend back. Looking over to his bed I feel I a harsh pang in my chest when I see it empty. It will be hard to forgive him, but I am willing to try. I shall see what he has to say himself on the matter.

Sighing, I pick up Hogwarts A history in the hope of a distraction from this cold reality. Sat on my bed I try to immerse myself in the story of the founders and the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It works for a while, but quickly I feel self conscious. 'By now Sirius would be distracting me' I thought, he would be poking me and calling my name, or even stealing away my book just so I pay him attention. Normally I would look at him, shake my head and pull out my spare copy, a mocking grin on my face. He always forgot I had a spare.

Would a traitor really act that way?

No.

Would a friend?

Yes.

That was the truth. He was my friend but he did that.

I cannot forgive him_. But friends forgive each other_. He hurt me_. James said he did not mean to say that. _But he still did. _But he did not mean to. _But- _You want to forgive him._

… Yes.

Yes I do.

But knowing him he would not want to be forgiven. He would do something drastic. Being in that house will not be good for him.

I sighed once again, already waiting for him to return.


	14. questions and suspicious people arise

_A/N_

_By the way, I included the times and days, e.g. day 1 is the first day of Sirius's Punishment; day 2 the second, and so on, so, hopefully, this make things easier for you all to follow and understand :)_

_WOW! It has been a looooooong time for this story! I got distracted b y other plots and my avenger's fic and a novel idea I had…. Sorry's not good enough…_

_My friend (Rebecca) kindly persuaded me to update this fic, so here I am! I'm so sorry ! I keep forgetting :( please forgive me?_

I don't own the Marauders or any of JK's amazing characters.

Honestly if I did I think you would all know about it!

WARNING there is Remus/Sirius SLASH and also swearing! As this is fanfic it is not completely canon. Be warned a massive divert from canon may soon occur :)

Either way please enjoys! :D

_Chapter 14_

Day 3 5:30 pm

Snapes' POV

I was never a massive fan of Tuesdays… but today was the worst so far. The older Slytherin's were whispering aggressively amongst each as always recently. Ever since last Friday night. The fatal murder attempt.

Frowning, I couldn't help but be curious as to whether or not the two were connected. Though how I had no idea at all. Bellatrix Black glanced around every now and again. As though suspicious of these around her. She then burst in frustration when someone, Malfoy, muttered something to her.

'I don't know! How would I know what went wrong?! We were late meeting there and now Sirius is gone so we have no way of trying again until he returns and no-one even knows why apart from Dumb DumbleWart!' She screamed out. ' I bet Pettigrew did something stupid. That stupid, Gryffindor!'

Peter's POV

Day 3 11:00 pm

Sighing for the 8th time I carefully made my way through the maze of corridors. Five years at Hogwarts and I still don't know my way around that well. I only really know the kitchens, dorm and great hall, and even then I occasionally get lost.

I know the others think I am together with, Hannah? That girl from Hufflepuff, but no. She's just a friend.

Unlike my friends beliefs I am capable at using my brain to figure out stuff. I'm not a utter fool. Just because I'm a little slower than they are they don't take me seriously at times. Not that I mind. The Marauders' are the most popular guys in school after all. I'm a part of that! Why would I mind what they thought of me?

So when Hannah approached me earlier on Friday asking a favour how could I refuse? Though it did seem a bit odd. Why would she want me to sabotague professor McGonagal? Or to not tell my friends?

I sudden feeling of dread enters my gut.

Did I do something to cause Sirius to do what he did?

I hope not.

I miss Sirius, without him the group just isn't the same. Everyone notices this.

Turning the corner I smile slightly when Hannah came into sight.

Still I wondered why we had to meet after curfew near the dungeons.


	15. The last day (sirius POV)

_Ahhh an update, I hear you cry! in my defence I have only just recalled were the plot was heading! So here we are. XD_

_I own nothing, blah, blah ,blah._

Chapter 15

Sirius' PoV

(Final Day, 6:30 Pm)

It's my final day here, in this house. Why wasn't my punishment longer? I start to wish I was expelled as a sick feeling erupts inside me. I realise I don't want to go back to Hogwarts.

No.

I don't want to see them.

Not Lupin; not Potter; not Pettigrew; none of them.

Why? Simple. I know that they would despise me; they would have such anger in their eyes. I just can't stand to see it. I can't stand to see Lupin look at me that way.

I sigh as I hear my father enter my room, his face showing nothing, not a hint of the malice and hate I know is hidden there.

I had tried to adapt, to be accepted again by them. But this Black House makes it impossible; I am constantly hounded by all the reasons why I wished I was not a black. I overheard them discussing the 'inhumane fleas on society half-breeds are' and I snapped in my head.

My mind lost focus as I was propelled back into memories of bliss. I remember how happy he was when we accepted him for who he was, the look of pure shock on Lupins face when we revealed our animagus's to him the first time, our meetings in the hospital wing. I tried to block them, for they were truly unbearable to me now, no comfort for me.

I was nothing like my family, I knew that. But I wished I was. Then I would have an excuse, a reason for why I did what I did.

But no. There is still nothing to help console my pain.

My father steps closer now and I only just notice he is brandishing, not a wand, but a sleek, silver Knife. I try to hold back my screams as he sets to work engraving into the canvas of my skin. His work is swift and precise. He stands, still emotionless and leaves as silently as he entered. Leaving me alone and utterly unloved. My mind as always turns to school. I know no-one cares about me there.

I'm all alone and it kills me.


	16. Evesdropping

_Welp, this is new. Another update?! Wow._

_I own nothing as always._

Chapter 16

Snapes' PoV

(Final Day, evening )

Sat in the Slytherin common room, I can't help but notice Bellatrix and her 'friends' are still discussing their problems about Sirius. The room is deserted apart from themselves and I, the former, not even noticing that I am even here still, are by the fireplace looking furious. I myself am seated in the far corner near the route to the dorms.

'When the hell are we even going to the chance again huh? It wasn't easy to get that stupid Pettigrew to distract McGonagall without him realising what we were doing! Gahh!' She spat, glaring at Goyle 'and before you imbeciles start do you realise how bloody difficult it is to even get veritaserum here anyway? Still haven't got a fresh supply off your parents Goyle'.

Goyle looked as though he wanted to speak, but then he changed his mind quickly.

I frown, Veritaserum? What the hell are they on about? Did they give Black that Potion or something, why? Suddenly I froze. They gave him a potion to make him completely truthful… so he didn't directly try to kill him. Why do I even care, I couldn't care less about the petty lives of these stuck up Gryffindor's!

I decided then and there I would do nothing with my new found knowledge. Why should I. Let Black suffer, he as tormented my just as often as Potter has anyway.

With that planted firmly in my mind I silently went to bed.

Completely unnoticed by all. Or so I thought.

Regulus' PoV

I just wanted a drink I thought as I witnessed Snape head up to the dorms, passing me by, clearly oblivious as I sat there on the stairs. I heard it all.

Did they give my brother some potion? Why? Was this why he isn't at school at the moment?

What is going on here?


End file.
